The Frog Family Secret
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Every family has a secret. Including the Frogs. But what happens when theirs slipps out? And when the consequences are almost fatal... And then something happens that both brothers hadn't expected. Rated T. PLZ R&R! Especially if you wish to favorite.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, people! Okay, so sorry about the other stories! Will get to them as soon as possible. But the problem was is that I got this idea for a Lost Boys fanfiction. I freaking love those movies (The Thirst is my personal favorite, but I love them all ) anyway, I would like to know if I've gotten these characters right. So, if you can please R&R and tell me if I did get them right, I would really appreciate it! Oh, and if you favorite, please review. I haven't been getting many reviews lately. I like the feedback. Just don't be too negative. Thanks!

Chapter One

People laughed and scoffed at them all the time. It was either because their noses were buried in comic books or they were talking about getting the next vampire. Either way the Frog brothers and Sam Emerson were mocked at school. The one it hit hardest was Alan. Not because he was the youngest, but because he couldn't stand it any longer. He was Edgar Frog's younger brother, and people tormented him most out of the three. His parents were always stoned or having sex, so one way or another, they were on their own. One night, Edgar dropped a bomb on him at dinner.

It was very quiet. They had ordered out again because it was either sandwiches or pizza. And they didn't really want peanut butter sandwiches again for dinner. Edgar pulled his hair out of his face, and said, "I'm thinking about dropping out."

Alan stopped, and looked at his older brother. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about dropping out," Edgar repeated. "No one's here during the day to watch the store, and since I'm the oldest, I think it should be me. No one's really gonna care, anyway."

Alan sank back in his chair. "And what am I gonna do? At school you know I'm constantly locked in lockers or something along those lines. You're the only one that can get me out. I can't fight as good as you." He leaned forward. "I know you're trying to do something that is right in your mind, but, Edgar, please. Don't drop out."

"I haven't made up my mind, yet. It was just a thought." Edgar took a bite out of his pizza. Alan looked down at his slice, and thought about what Edgar had said. He picked up his glass of milk and drank from it.

That night had been the beginning of it. In a few weeks time, Edgar had become a high school drop-out, besides Alan's pleadings of him to not to. Now, things were even worse than before. The teachers, even though they already hated him, began to cut-him zero slack when he came in late from being in a locker. Sam helped him out a little, that's what best friends do, but he wasn't able to fend them off as well as Edgar had. They were outside during gym one day, the one class that the three had had together, and Alan was pulling out the grass.

"Listen," Sam said. "I'm not saying what he did was right, I mean, I don't agree with it, personally, but I think Edgar was doing it to protect you, you know? Well, I mean, he must've thought that he was basically the thing that kept getting you beat up."

"It's the family." Alan explained. "All of us have gone through this, including Angel. Angel had the most pressure, and she was just a little kid."

Sam looked at him. "Who's Angel?"

"No one. Forget I said anything."

"But, I've never heard of Angel before. I just-"

"Drop it." Alan snapped.

"Okay. Sorry." Sam took in a deep breath. "Edgar thought he was doing the right thing, that's all I have to say about that."

Alan swallowed, and looked at the ground. At the slip up, he had begun to rip the grass out more violently. He eventually ripped out a flower, roots and all. Dirt flew everywhere. Sam shook it out of his hair.

"Holy shit, dude." He said. "I didn't know you hated flowers so much."

Alan took a good look at it. The petals were as red as her hair, the stem as green as her eyes. But Angel was gone. He threw it over his shoulder, buried his face into his knees, and silently cried.

Later that day, Alan came into the store. It was the first floor of their home. On the second was the living room, dining room, bathrooms, and kitchen. The top floor had two bedrooms. One for their parents and one for Edgar and Alan. They didn't have separate beds-they had to share a double. And now being a drop-out, Edgar went to bed later than he usually did, and Alan had to just _beg _him to turn out the light and put the comic up until he fell asleep. Or he would put the pillow over his head, and that was more effective, since Edgar was pretty headstrong. Every time he did, though, he saw the picture of a little girl, of the age of three, with red hair and emerald green eyes smiling up at him-the only innocence in his life. No one outside of the Frog family knew about the girl, and Alan kept kicking himself mentally for letting it slip to Sam.

Finally, on a Friday night, Alan sat up.

"Edgar," he said. Edgar grunted in response. "I fucked up big-time."

"How?"

"I almost let Sam know about Angel."

The comic fell out of Edgar's hands. "What?" he demanded. He spun around, making the bed bounce. "How?"

"We were talking, and her name slipped out. It's…. I-I didn't-I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"You didn't tell him everything?"

"No." Alan didn't meet his brother's eyes. "I just said she went through the most shit, and that she was a little kid, that's all."

Edgar sighed in relief. "Thank God. Alan, if you slip up like that again, I am going to hit you so hard that when you wake up, your clothes are gonna be out of style. And I mean it."

Alan nodded, turned on his side, and closed his eyes. He could feel Edgar turn back around, and heard him pick up the comic.

No one outside the family was supposed to know about Angel. She was the family secret. The Frog Family Secret.

And the reason why Edgar and Alan hated vampires so much.

Soon, Alan heard the click of the light. The room flooded with darkness. The lights from the boardwalk went out. It was around 11:45, and they were both tired. Edgar has to chase down five shoplifters and fight them for the comics, and Alan had been stuffed into two lockers, and got into three fights-both of which included Sam. He had gone home with a soon to be black eye. Alan had a black eye, a busted lip, and a bloody nose. When he came in, Edgar had asked him what was wrong, but Alan shook his head, and walked upstairs.

Around three in the morning, Alan woke up. He could feel Edgar holding him as if not to lose him-they were all each other had, after all-and sighed. He carefully removed his brother's arms, and could feel the cold where the warmth had been. Alan stood, and carefully walked on the floor, trying not to step on the squeaky board. He made it to the door, and out into the hall, where he turned on the light. Pictures of him and his brother lined the wall. They, too, had once been innocent little boys, putting their hands into the dog bowl and eating the dog food. They horse-played. They stole cookies from the cookie jar. They did everything a little boy would do.

They used to have normal lives.

The pictures of Edgar lined one wall and Alan on the other wall. There was a brief space for the little girl, Angel, but there was very few pictures. Dark spots still mark where they hung. Alan's eyes drifted to Edgar's first grade picture, when he was still very innocent. He had his two front teeth missing, and smiled like there was no tomorrow. How Edgar hated that picture now. Alan went to as far one time to color Edgar's two front teeth black with marker when he was asleep. It wore off after a couple days. How Angel had laughed that morning. Alan bit back his lip from laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing because of Edgar's face that morning, and crying because he had again thought of Angel.

"Alan," someone said, sleepily. Alan turned, and saw Edgar. "Come on." He said. "Let's get to sleep."

Alan, finally, yawned, and nodded. He walked back into the room that he shared with his brother, flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

FLASHBACK

_There was a little girl, around the age of three, in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by coloring books and crayons, for kids colored one thing, but once they saw something else, they wanted to color that instead. She smiled, humming to a song that she listened to all the time. _

_It was 1983. The song was a Christmas song, for it was December 15. A door closed, and she looked up. She squealed, and hugged the person around his knees._

"_Alan!" _

_Alan, eleven at this point, knelt down, and hugged the little girl. She placed her arms around him. _

PRESENT TIME

An annoying ringing sound brought Alan out of his dream. It was the telephone. He sat up, and saw Edgar still asleep next to him. While he slept, his hair had fallen into his face. He remembered there was a phone ringing, and Alan got up to answer it.

"Hello."

"_Alan? Were you still sleeping?" _It was Sam.

"No." Alan said, rubbing his eyes.

"_I was gonna say, since it's almost one in the afternoon. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Edgar wanted to go bowling. It's gonna be me and Mike, so I was just wondering."_

"Sure." Alan said. "See you." He hung up. Alan jumped on the bed, and Edgar jumped up.

"What?" he asked.

"We're going bowling with Sam and Mike. C'mon. Get ready."

"Wait, what?"

"Just get dressed."

The bowling alley smelled a mixture of ball cleaner and that spray stuff they put in the shoes. They soon got their shoes, and went to their lane-lane 6. Michael went over to the keyboard to put in the names, and, according to Sam, on the way over, they flipped a coin to see who would go first, and Sam won.

Edgar looked at a bowling ball. "I have to put my fingers inside of it?"

"Yeah." Michael answered. "You've never been bowling before?"

"No. Didn't have time."

Sam looked at him, amazed. He had a black eye from the fights from the day before. "What? I played it all the time when I lived in Phoenix."

He picked up a ball. "Got the names in, Mike?"

"Yeah." He looked at Alan, who was staring at a black ball. Sam walked up to where he was supposed to stand, stood there for a second, aimed, and threw the ball. He got a split.

"Shit."

"Nice goin', Sam." Michael said.

"Shut up, Mike." Sam waited for the ball, and when it came back, he repeated what he did earlier. He ended up hitting both pins. "Yeah! What now, sucker!" he said, looking at Michael, who flipped him off. "Oh, not so nice, now are we?"

"Shut up, Sam." Michael got up, and did the same thing that Sam did. He hit three out of the ten pins. When he threw again, he hit six out of the remaining seven.

"Sorry, Mike." Sam said, sarcastically. "Alan, you're up."

Alan stood, and walked over to the ball thing. He picked up a ball, and it ended up being a little heavy, so he picked up another one. He did the same thing that Sam and Michael had done. He hit all of the pins, making a strike. As he walked back, Sam glared at him.

"Beginner's luck." He said.

Out of all the games they had played, it was either Alan or Edgar that had won them. Sam was in a poor mood. Michael was just amused by it.

"Thought you said you were a pro." Edgar said.

"Shut up." Sam muttered. They headed back towards the comic shop.

"I'm gonna come get you around eight, okay?" Michael said. "Mom wants you home early."

"'Kay." Sam muttered. They walked into the shop to see the two Frog parents high as a kite. Edgar rolled his eyes. They were conscious, so he spoke to them:

"Either finish that in the kitchen or put it out." He said. His father lifted up his head.

"What did you say to me, boy?" he asked. Jason Frog was exactly like his oldest son-deep voice and very headstrong. Allie Frog, on the other hand, was more like Alan. In fact, that's who he was named after. Edgar was named after his grandfather.

"You heard me." Edgar growled. His father stood, and Allie took his arm.

"Don't. Just sit back down." She whispered.

"C'mon." Alan said. His look on his face mirrored his mother's-wide-eyed, and scared. "Let's get upstairs." He told his brother. He took Edgar by the arm as Sam watched at the top of the stairs. Alan dragged him upstairs, and into their living room.

"Just because you were in Vietnam doesn't mean I should respect you." Edgar muttered, ripping off his bandana and throwing it on the ground. His hair fell in his face.

"You dad was in Vietnam?" Sam asked. Edgar nodded, and sat down on the couch, and looked down at his hands, and looked at a freckle on his left hand that he had never noticed before. Alan tugged on Sam's shirt, and nodded his head upstairs. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Come with me." Alan mouthed.

"Why?" Sam mouthed back. Alan rolled his eyes, and dragged up there.

"I wanna show you something." He said, and nodded his head towards Edgar's first grade picture. Sam looked at it, and began to crack up. As he was laughing, Alan wandered over to the dark spots on the wall. He touched one, and began crying. Sam stopped laughing, and turned to him.

"Alan, are you alright?" he asked. He acted a lot like his mom when he wanted to. Michael, not so much.

"I'm fine." Alan said. Sam walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. No, you're not." He said. "What is it?"

"It's none of your business."

They heard footsteps, and then a growl. "Stupid picture."

The two turned, and saw Edgar glaring at it. "If Mom didn't like you so much I would _so _burn you." He saw the two looking at him. "I hate that fucking picture."

Sam started to laugh again. Edgar looked at Alan.

"Are you okay, Alan?"

Alan nodded his head at the dark spots on the wall. Edgar nodded, and looked to be getting a little teary-eyed himself. Sam looked at him amazed.

"Whoa, I've never seen you two cry." He muttered.

"I think we should just tell him." Alan said.

"No." Edgar said his voice cracking.

"He'll figure out sooner or later, Edgar."

Edgar looked at Sam, then Alan, then Sam, who was just plain confused. "Okay." He finally said. "Back in 1980, our Mom got pregnant for the third time. She had a little girl. We named her Angel. She had red hair and green eyes, and was basically the only thing that our parents loved. We did too, don't get me wrong. Angel was the sweetest kid. And she was the little girl that Mom and Dad were craving to have. When she was three, Angel went missing, the night December 25. We haven't found her yet."

"Was she like taken from the home or something?" Sam asked. Edgar looked at Alan.

"This is how it happened." Alan started.

FLASHBACK-1983

_They heard screaming coming from the room the three shared._

"_Angel!" Alan yelled. He and Edgar ran up the stairs, and saw Angel clinging to the windowsill. She was screaming. Alan ran over to her, and grabbed her arms. "C'mon!" he said. Angel began crying._

"_I can't!"_

"_Then I'll help you. Well, more like me and Edgar. Edgar!"_

_Edgar ran over to his younger siblings, and grabbed Alan around the waist. They began to pull, and Angel screamed again._

"_I'm scared!" she said. They pulled her up, and they got her in. Something snapped outside the window._

"_Angel," Edgar whispered. She looked up at him. Edgar picked her up, and ran out of the room with her. He thought about running downstairs, but there were too many windows. He popped his head back into the room. "Alan, come on."_

_Alan followed him, and they ran into a bathroom. Edgar locked the door. He put Angel down, and Alan slid down the wall. Angel walked over to him, and got in his lap. She hugged him, and Alan held her close. Edgar slammed open a drawer, and began looking around. _

"_What are you looking for?" Alan asked. Edgar didn't answer, and then opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pocket-knife. "When did you buy a pocket-knife?"_

"_I didn't. Stole it from Dad. He never uses it anyway." Edgar replied. He opened the knife. Angel yelped, and buried her face in Alan's chest. Alan held her tighter. Edgar opened the door a crack and looked out. He held out the knife. He looked at Alan. "I'll be right back." He said, and walked out. _

"_Be careful." Alan said. He closed the door with his foot._

"_I'm scared, Alan." Angel said._

"_I know, baby, I am too." Alan said. He kissed her head._

_Downstairs, Edgar looked around, knife at the ready. He heard something in the shadows._

"_Oh, shit." He muttered. _

"_Boo!" someone said, behind him. Edgar screamed in fright. "Looking for me?" asked the voice. Edgar turned. It was his cousin, Paul. But he didn't look the same. He had yellow eyes, and fangs protruded from his lips. He had blonde hair. It fell around his face, making him look insane._

"_Paul?" he asked. "You're a vampire?"_

"_Yup. All thanks to David."_

"_Who's David?"_

"_A friend." Suddenly, the knife was snatched out of his hand, and up to his throat. "You shouldn't have let me in earlier, you stupid kid. Inviting a vampire into your home makes you powerless." He chuckled. "Where's Alan and Angel?" he asked, getting serious. Edgar swallowed, looking at the knife, cross-eyed. "Edgar, if you don't tell me, I would stab you or bite you. All I want is them."_

_Edgar sneered. "You'll have to kill me first." _

"_Gladly." Paul snarled, his voice growing more like a monster's. He stabbed Edgar in the side, making him scream and fall, and made his way upstairs, leaving the knife inside of him. "Oh Angel," he said, making his voice sound playful. "Come on out. Don't be shy, honey. It's me. Paul."_

_Inside the bathroom, Angel smiled, and began to jump up and down. Alan furrowed his eyebrows._

"_It's too late for him to be here." He whispered to himself._

"_Alan," Angel said. "Paul's here. Can I go out there?"_

"_No." Alan said. "It's too weird." _

"_How?"_

"_Paul should not be here this late."_

_Then, the door burst open, making both Alan and Angel scream. "Boo!" Paul yelled. Alan stood up, Angel falling from his arms (for an eleven year old, he wasn't that tall), and he dragged his little sister into the other part of the bathroom that had the toilet, shower and bathtub. He slammed the door shut, and put his body weight against it._

"_I'm scared of Paul, now." Angel said. Alan nodded._

"_Me too." He whispered. The door slammed open, sending Alan into the wall. He held his head._

"_Oh, shit." He whispered. Angel stared wide-eyed at her older cousin._

"_You're not Paul." She said. Paul feigned looking hurt._

"_Oh, Angel, Angel, Angel," he said. "I can't believe that you think that. I am Paul."_

_Angel looked at him. "I don't believe you."_

_Paul reached out and grabbed her arm. Alan grabbed his leg. "Let her go." He said._

"_Or what?" Paul snarled. "You'll kill me? You don't have the balls to kill a bug."_

_Alan looked down. Paul laughed, and pulled him up by his hair. Alan screamed. "I changed my mind." Paul said. "All I want is her." He threw Alan into the bathtub, making him hit his head on the tile wall. The last thing he heard was Angel screaming his name before he blacked out._

PRESENT TIME

Sam looked at the two. "I didn't-I didn't know. Oh my God. I'm-I'm sorry."

"Now you do." Edgar said. He hid his face with his hair to hide his tears. His voice had cracked again. Alan rubbed the back of his head where he had gotten hit. A small scar was on the back of his head where it had busted open. A pain hit Edgar, and his hand went to his side.

"Do you guys have any pictures of her?" Sam asked.

"Only two." Alan replied. "I have one under my pillow. Edgar has one under his. The others were… Well, let's just say Mom and Dad took care of them."

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"After Angel left was when they got into drugs." Edgar explained. "They used the other pictures of her for their drugs. It was all we could do to save two."

"That's messed up." Sam shook his head. "Can I see the pictures?"  
>Edgar and Alan looked at each other, and then led him into their room. Edgar took his out first. It was a picture of the three, Alan on the right, Angel in the middle, and Edgar on the left.<p>

"She was two in this one."

"Alan, I never knew you used to wear red."

"I don't anymore."

"That's why I said used to."

Alan shook his head, and picked up his picture. Angel was the only one in it. She was lying in the grass, she was smiling with her mouth open, and her hands were under her chin, balled up in little fists. Sam looked at them.

"You sleep with these under your pillow every night?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alan replied.

"It helps us feel close to her." Edgar replied. "We haven't stopped looking for her. I can't believe it's going to be four years this Christmas."

"Do you know where they might've taken her? You can probably ask Star. She might help." Sam suggested.

"I don't think we can tell anyone else." Alan said.

"Why not? You know, you're never gonna find her if you don't. You might as well. We can help."

The Frog brothers looked at each other for a few minutes, exchanging their thoughts with their eyes. Finally, Edgar looked at Sam.

"Okay. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Good." Sam nodded. "Want me to tell the others? Like I said, we could help."

"Go ahead. Might as well come out with it since we told you." Alan said. Sam nodded.

"Okay."

A/N: So yeah. This was a long one. And if you hadn't figured it out, it was the same Paul that was in the original Lost Boys. The one with the blonde hair. Not the one with the curly hair, that was Marko. He was the one they called Twisted Sister. (hehe, that part was funny but yet gross at the same time). Anyway, R&R! Cool! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By noon, everyone they knew was told their secret. Edgar and Alan weren't really used to the sympathetic looks from everyone-they were never given them-and weren't sure how to react to it. Now, they were in Emerson's kitchen, talking to Star.

"So, Paul did mention her?" Edgar asked. Star nodded.

"Oh, yeah." She answered. "She was even in there a few times. David treated her like one of his own. When she came, an older girl was with her."

Alan furrowed his eyebrows. "How old did she look?"

"Well," Star started. "She looked about fifteen. But she had already turned. I could tell."

"Did-did they give Angel anything? Any blood?"

"Not that I know of."

"Thank God." Edgar muttered.

"Why?"  
>"That older girl you mentioned could be Tori," Alan answered.<br>"She never said her name." Star shook her head. "She never spoke."  
>"What were her physical features?" Edgar put his elbow on the table, and had his fist up, the way he usually sat.<p>

"Black hair and green eyes." Star answered. "She seemed attached to Paul."  
>"Lord, Tori." Edgar muttered, and banged his head on the table. "She's Paul's half-sister."<br>"So that's why." Star muttered. Alan looked at her.  
>"Star, you're the only one that we can talk to about this. Because I know Laddie would be too scared. You need to help us."<p>

The next day, a Monday, Alan dragged himself to school. He stopped at the bus stop. Sam walked up next to him. The purple black color around his eye had now turned a sickly green.

"Hey." He said. Alan looked at him.  
>"Hi."<br>"So, is Star gonna help you guys?"  
>"Yeah. She said so."<br>"You act like you're being secretive."  
>"I already told you the family secret."<br>"No, no, no. Not that. There's something else. What is it?"  
>"I told you about Tori, right?"<br>"Twisted Sister's half-sister?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"What about her?"  
>"Well, I know for sure she's a vampire."<br>"Okay. Is that the big secret?"  
>"No. I remember… When we killed Paul with the holy water-"<br>"Don't forget Nanook. Nanook helped." Sam pointed a finger at him.  
>"Yes, Nanook helped. Only a little bit though."<br>"Edgar said you were screaming."  
>"He likes to exaggerate." Alan shrugged. "I wasn't screaming. Anyway-"<br>"He said you wouldn't let him go."  
>"Lies. Can I finish?"<br>"Yeah, sorry."  
>"Paul looked at me, and said, 'She wants you now.' Then Edgar threw the holy water on him."<br>"Holy sh-" Sam started, but the bus came up, and the brakes squealed. "And he cuts me off."

The doors opened. "Come on, boys. I don't have all god damned day!" the bus driver yelled.  
>"Damn, no one gives us a break," Sam muttered. "Including the bus driver."<p>

Alan shook his head, and the two boarded the bus.

At the school, people didn't look at Alan or Sam, except for a girl who seemed to be luring Sam with her eyes.

"That girl's checking me out." Sam said. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
>"What if she's a vampire?" Alan asked.<br>"Alan, really?" Sam asked him, and rolled his eyes.  
>"Just a suggestion."<br>"You really don't have a way with girls. She's clearly checking me out."  
>Alan laughed. "Psh, okay."<p>

The bell rang, and the two looked at each other. "Let's go." Sam said.  
>"Yeah. Before Sean and his goons see us." The two ran down the hall, and Sam dropped his book bag.<br>"Only me, man. Only me." He muttered. Alan stopped and turned.  
>"Want me to help?" he asked.<br>"No, I got it." Sam said, and ran back over to Alan. He had all of his papers in his hand.  
>"Let's go."<p>

The two ran for the classroom, and got to the door right when the bell rang. The opened it, and were a few seconds late. Their trigonometry teacher, Mr. Wilson, glared at them.  
>"You're late again, boys. Sit down." He snapped. Alan and Sam looked at each other, and walked to their desks as the class laughed. They saw Sean, and sat down next to each other. Mr. Wilson glared at them once more through his glasses, and turned to the board to start the lesson. Sean smirked, picked up a straw that he had in his backpack, made a small paper wad, put it in his mouth, put the straw up to his mouth, and spit out the wad. It hit Sam's neck. Sam looked up, annoyed, and wiped off the wad. Sean did it again, and Sam repeated what he did. Again. And then once more. On the fifth time, Sam spun around.<p>

"Will you _quit it_?" he demanded. Mr. Wilson turned.  
>"Is there something that you wish to say, Mr. Emerson?" he asked. Sam turned around slowly, and looked down, turning beet red.<br>"No sir."  
>"Is there something wrong with my teachings? Do you think you can do better?"<br>"No sir."

Alan was doodling on a piece of paper.  
>"What about you, Mr. Frog?" Mr. Wilson asked. Alan looked up. "Do you think you can do better than me?"<br>"No sir." Alan answered. Mr. Wilson sneered at him, and turned back to the board. Alan sneered at his back.  
>"Now," Mr. Wilson said. "I want you to pass up your homework."<br>Everyone got out their homework. Sam started to look around frantically. Alan looked at him.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Alan…" Sam said, wide-eyed. "I don't have the homework. Do you know what that means? Do you know what he told me if I had lost my homework again?"  
>"Detention?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, you didn't lose it last time. You said Nanook ate it."<br>"That was actually true." Sam said, pointing a finger at him.  
>"Boys," Mr. Wilson said, turning to them. "Homework?"<br>"Oh, crap." Alan muttered, and dug around in his bag. He pulled it out, and handed it to him.  
>"Mr. Frog."<br>"What?"  
>"This isn't completed."<br>"Let me see that." Alan took the homework back, and saw that he hadn't completed the last question. "Shit."

"What did you just say?" the class had gone silent now. Alan's eyes widened. Sam's eyes did as well. "Mr. Frog, that's going to be a detention every Friday this month. 4:00 to 6:30. Say another word, and I'll make it 7:30."

Alan began to bang his head on the desk. Mr. Wilson turned to Sam.  
>"Mr. Emerson? Homework?"<br>Sam sputtered. "I-I-I-I-"  
>"You-you-you-you what?" Mr. Wilson mocked him. Sam sank down in his seat.<br>"I dropped it, sir. And then I guess I didn't pick it up."

Mr. Wilson took in a breath. "For a month, every Friday, you will be here with Mr. Frog. No excuses. 4:00 to 6:30."

Sam groaned, and his head landed on the table.

A/N: Hey. I just wanted to show their school life. How bad it was and stuff. There will be more soon. I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I still hope it was good. The next will be posted as soon as possible! I _promise_!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_FLASHBACK_

_They were running after Laddie and Star. The door slammed shut, and behind it was Paul._

"_Hey!" he yelled. Alan screamed. The memory of him being thrown against the bathroom wall came back to him. Paul laughed. "You're mine!" he looked at Alan, and smirked. Alan looked terrified. Then, Paul threw down their squirt guns with holy water and their stakes. He advanced towards the two boys as they backed up into the bathroom on the top floor of Sam's house. "You killed Marko!"_

"_Yeah. You're next." Edgar told him._

"_No. You're next." Paul said. Alan was behind Edgar, almost getting trampled. The two stopped, and looked into the bathtub that was full of holy water and garlic. Paul laughed when he saw what they were looking at. The two brothers advanced towards him, and tried to push him into the bathtub, but Paul stood his ground._

"_Garlic don't work, boys." He said._

"_Try the holy water, dead breath!" Edgar yelled. He dipped his hands into the holy water, and splashed it on Paul, who screamed. It got all on his face, and was eating away at his skin, creating holes. During his fit, he had accidentally thrown Edgar and Alan down. When he stopped screaming, he removed his hands, and showed his face, which was being torn apart by the holy water like it was acid. Screaming, the two brothers clung to each other as Paul tried to advance towards them. But then, Nanook, Sam's husky, ran in, barking. He pushed Paul into the tub, making him scream and thrash about. At first, the two brothers just watched, but Alan started screaming again, neither one of them letting go of the other. Steam came from the bathtub as they watched. Nanook just stood there, yawned, and licked his chops. Edgar and Alan crawled up to the bathtub, and looked in. Paul shot up, roaring. The two brothers yelled in fright, and fell back, clinging to each other again. Nanook whimpered, and ran off, his tail between his legs. _

"_Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Edgar said, as his younger brother kept clinging tighter to him and screaming, eyes shut. Paul went back down, and the water began to swirl around. It went down, and the sinks and toilets began to move. Alan was still clinging to his older brother. He was still screaming and kept his eyes shut. Then, at the right time he opened his eyes, because a mixture of holy water and Paul's blood flew out of the sinks and the toilet. The two brothers ran out, and shut the door. But none of that really bothered Alan. It was the fact that he swore that Paul had pointed at him and mouthed, "She wants you now."_

PRESENT TIME

"Alan. Alan, wake up!"

Alan sat up, looking around. Turns out it was Edgar. Sam was standing behind him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked. Alan nodded.

"Why?"

"You were screaming. It freaked us out." Edgar said. "Besides, it was a little late for you to be sleeping anyway."

"What time is it?"

"12:30." Sam answered. Alan got up, and left the room.

"Alan?" Edgar called.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Stay here." Edgar followed Alan, who was looking in the mirror in the bathroom. He separated his hair to where he could the scar that forever stayed on his head. "Was it Angel?"

Alan's head snapped to where his brother was standing. "No. No, it… it wasn't Angel." He looked back at the mirror.

"Then who?"

"Paul."

"Paul? You had a dream about _Paul_?"

"Stupid, I know. But it wasn't a dream-it was kind of a flashback. It was when we were at Sam's with the whole vampire situation." Alan never looked at his brother when he was telling him this.

"Alan, look at me."

Alan looked at him. "What?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." Alan turned, hopped up onto the counter, and sat on it. Edgar followed suit.

"Something's up. What is it?"

"This probably didn't happen, but I swear…. Before Paul died, I swear he pointed at me, and said, "She wants you now.""

```~~~LATER~~~```

Edgar watched his little brother, concerned. Alan was just downright uppity after he had woken up. Sam sat on a stool, looking at a comic. He looked up.

"Hey." He said. The brothers looked at him. "What do you think about going to the beach?"

Alan looked at him, and shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

"Not one for the sun." Edgar said.

"Edgar. Come on!" Sam said. Edgar bit his lip.

"I don't know."

Alan leaned back on one of the stands. Sam did the same, and it made a cracking sound, making him jump.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that." Alan said. Sam backed away from the stand, wide-eyed. He shook his head.

"Okay. Anyway. Come on. Let's go to the beach!"

The Frog brothers looked at each other.

```~~~BEACH~~~```

They mainly walked on the shore. Sam had gotten distracted from something shiny in the water. Edgar rolled his eyes. Sam came back, something in his hand.

"Hey, Edgar! Alan!"

The brothers looked back at him as Sam ran up.

"Did this possibly belong to Angel? It has a red A on it."

Edgar's eyes widened, and snatched it from Sam's hand. He recognized it.

"Oh, my God." He muttered, and opened it. It was a locket. The contents, a small picture, fell out. "This was Angel's. That's her."

"But, this one doesn't look that old. It was in the water, and it was shining, otherwise Sam wouldn't have run after it." Alan remarked. Sam looked at him.

"Ha ha." He said, sarcastically.

"Look. It's Tori. Angel's fine. She's older. Look at her." Edgar said. Alan just looked at the small picture.

"But where is she?" Sam asked.

A/N: Hey! Sorry this one is so short! But I had to get it out of my head! Next chapter coming up ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alan looked out the classroom window. He was hitting two erasers together and the chalk dust flew in a small cloud around him. He kept seeing the picture of Angel. _No. It couldn't have been, _he thought. _Angel was just a toddler. _Is. Or was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"Whoa. Dude." Sam said. "What's up?"

"Thinking." Alan responded.

"The locket? Or Angel?"

"Both."

Sam looked down. "Do you think, I mean honestly think, that that was Angel?"

"It looked like her. It really did. Maybe I gave my hopes up." Alan shook his head. "Maybe it's not her and its some young girl that coincidentally has the same looks and dropped her locket in the ocean." Alan threw down his erasers and banged his head on the window.

"Or maybe it is her and she's alive and we can save her." Sam was trying to stay optimistic, but it wasn't really working. Alan looked at him. "I'm just saying. Look. If it is, Star and Michael were once a part of that vampire gang...thing. So they'll know how to talk to them and stuff. Just give it time and let's just figure this out."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Star looked at the locket closely. "That's her." she said. "I remember. Tori would bring her in all the time. She seemed mad at Paul though. Not Tori, Angel. I can understand why, though. He was a jerk to her most of the time, giving her hell on who her brothers were."

Sam nodded. "So, you know, this Tori chick... Can you talk to her?"

"I can try. When she spoke, she seemed... Like... I can't explain it."

"Out of it?"

"Sort of. She wasn't mentally challenged or anything... She just seemed like she was—"

"Crazy?"

"Crazy." Star nodded.

```~~~LATER-FROG HOME~~~```

Alan was on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Edgar asked, walking into their room.

"Angel." Alan answered. "That had to be her."

The phone rang, and the brothers jumped. Edgar answered it.

"Hello. She did? What did she say? She's going to? When?" Alan had never heard or seen his brother this excited before. At least, in a few years. Edgar laughed happily. Alan's eyes widened. "That's great. Thank you." He hung up, and looked at Alan, his eyes beaming with happiness.

"What?"

"Star's gonna go. She's gonna speak to Tori."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Star walked out to her car, got in, and drove off. She looked around at the signs until she stopped and saw the old hideaway. It wasn't the one she stayed in. It was a different one. She got out, looked at it, and then walked inside. The sun had just gone down. Tori was just waking up. Star, being polite, knocked. The door opened, and a little red headed girl smiled up at her.

"Star. Haven't seen you in a while. Come in. Tori!" The little girl said. Something smashed and then Tori walked out, holding her head.

"Star. Why are you here?" she asked, groggily.

"I need to talk to you." Star snapped. Tori made a face and then nodded.

"Come in here. Angelica, go dust again."

"Yes ma'am." The little girl scampered off. Star walked into Tori's room.

"Why do you have her?" she snapped, closing the door.

"What do you mean?" Tori sat down on the bed.

"The little girl. She's the Frog sister, isn't she?"

"What's it to you?" Tori got up and got into her face.

"What's it to me? Those boys have been missing their sister for years! They thought she was dead or out of the country until now!"

"But it's not your business. If those two freaks want to come and talk to me, they can! And you tell them. Especially the dark haired one."

"Alan?"

"Yeah. Alan." Tori took something from her dresser and drank it. She shook her head. "You know, Paul was a big asset. He was useless up until then."

"Paul wasn't that useless." Star defended the dead vampire. "He was a jerk, yes, but useless he wasn't."

"You didn't know him before he met David."

Star sighed.

"Besides." Tori smiled. "You tell that Alan that I want to see him."

Star glared and walked out of the room.

"Star!" the little girl called. Star looked back at her. "Have you by any chance seen my locket?"

"Your locket?"

```~~~FROG HOME~~~```

Alan ran down the stairs, and then stopped as he checked to see his parents. This time they were asleep. He went to the back room, and brought out another box of comics.

"Alan!" someone called. "Alan Frog, are you here?"

Alan sighed and raised his hand. "Over here."

"There you are. I need to talk to you." It was Star. Alan set down the box.

"What's up?"

"I talked to Tori."

"And?"

"She wants you."

Alan's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Oh dear God. You tell her I'm not going." He picked up the box.

"Alan, wait. I think I saw Angel."

The box slipped out of Alan's hands and onto his foot. "Holy mother of God!" he cried, clutching his foot. He stopped hopping and looked at Star. "You saw Angel?"

"I think. Tori called her Angelica."

"...she always called her Angelica."

"How are we gonna get her back?"

"I don't know. We'll all just have to talk to each other and talk it out."

"When?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. It's too dark right now."

"It was never too dark for you."

"You said Tori wants me. I don't want to take a chance with this. I'm going to wait until tomorrow."

Star smiled. "I understand."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Alan looked up at the ceiling, while Edgar was next to him, reading a comic book.

"Edgar." Alan said. "How do you think we can get Angel back?"

Edgar looked at his younger brother. "We can always barge in and kill Tori. We don't even need a plan for that and I won't hesitate."

"But...what about me? I mean, she wants me."

"Alan...listen to me. If she lays one hand on you, I swear to God she won't see the light of day. Understand?"

"Yes."

"So stop worrying."

"Okay."

Edgar turned back to his comic book. Alan continued looking at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"No, no, no, no." Michael shook his head. "We can't just barge in there."

"He's right." Star agreed. "Besides, you and Alan know Tori better than us."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "You know exactly how to talk to them. You know exactly what to do and how to get in."

```~~~SCHOOL~~~```

Sam screamed going down the hall, Alan right on his heels.

"This way." He whispered. Sam looked at him. "Go." The two ran down the other corridor. Sam tripped and Alan groaned. He picked him up and the two turned another corner. They stopped to take a breath and Alan fell to the ground. "Jesus."

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine in a second. Need to catch my breath."

"I wonder what they're talking about at the house."

"Probably what to do about Tori and Angel." Alan stood. "Tori's always been a little off. They could easily be killed."

"Hey Frog! Emerson!"

"Shit. We never get a break." Sam muttered. He started running again, Alan groaning and running behind him.

"Christmas break better hurry up." He muttered under his breath.

```~~~EMERSON HOUSE~~~```

Michael ran up the stairs and began looking for some of his stakes. Star walked into his room.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"My stakes." Michael answered. He slammed a drawer shut and ran over to his dresser. "Mom doesn't know that Sam and I go with you, Alan and Edgar to kill vampires. She'd throw a fit. There's a backpack in my closet, can you get it please?"

Star walked over to the closet and pulled the backpack down from the top shelf. She put it on the bed and sat down. "Has she figured out what we're planning on doing?"

"No. I told her that Sam and I are going to a concert at the boardwalk tonight. I don't want her worrying about us. She's worried enough this year with what happened during the summer."

"She had every right to be after she found out what happened during the showdown with Max. And even more so now that Sam's getting his ass kicked every other day by that Sean kid."

```~~~SCHOOL~~~```

Sam screamed as one of the boys pushed him against the locker. He threw him down, and Sam just lay motionless on the ground, out of breath and tired. Alan punched one in the face but someone else came up behind him grabbed him around the neck by his arm and got him off the ground. He threw him down, making Alan land facedown and automatically grab his nose after he landed.

"Shit." He groaned.

"Hey!" they heard. Sam and Alan looked up while Sean and his goons turned. It was that girl from earlier. She wore sunglasses and a leather jacket. Her black hair was up in a punk rock type way. "Seriously? Jesus." She ran over, her heels clicking on the ground. She reached them and pushed Sean down and round kicked another in the stomach. She punched one and knocked him out and then kicked the last one in the balls. Walking over to Sam and Alan, she helped them up. "You guys okay?"

"I guess." Sam shook his head. "My head hurts."

"How about you?" the girl looked at Alan.

"I think my nose is broken." Alan responded.

"Let me see." Alan removed his hand and the girl shook her head. "Nope. You're lucky. Just banged up. I find it very odd that two boys can't fight for themselves but when the girl comes up she kicks all of the asses of the assholes."

"We were tired because we were running trying to stay _away_ from a fight." Sam explained.

"Uh huh." The girl smirked. She shook her head. "Wanna leave campus? I've got a free period."

"Uh, well..." Alan looked at Sam, who seemed entranced by the girl.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "School's almost out anyway. It's the last period of the day."

"Yeah, but Sam," Alan lowered his voice. "We gotta meet up at your house later on to discuss the issues about tonight."

"Oh right." Sam rolled his eyes. "Damn it." He looked at the girl. "Sorry we just remembered. We had plans tonight to go out with some friends."

"We could meet up."

"Uh no. Not...not tonight." Sam shook his head no.

"Well, if you ever need help with kicking someone's ass here's my number." The girl handed them a slip of paper, the name Keaton Jones at the top. "That's my name. Keaton. I kind of like it, don't you?" she smiled and gave Alan a kiss on the cheek before she left. Sam smiled at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Go Alan. Getting it on with the ladies." He said.

"Shut up." Alan blushed madly, trying to find a smile.

```~~~EMERSON HOUSE~~~```

The two walked into the house.

"Guys. You will never guess what happened." Sam said. Alan rolled his eyes.

"You finally got laid?" Michael asked, jokingly.

"Shut up, Michael. No, Alan, here just got a girl's number." Michael raised his eyebrows. His mouth took an 'o' form. "And, to top it all off, a kiss on the cheek."

"Good going, Al. Next time, try a kiss on the lips. It's a whole lot better."

"I will." Alan nodded, sitting down.

"What's her name?"

"Keaton Jones."

Star looked at him. "Keaton who?"

"Jones. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Star shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...it doesn't seem like a girl's name to me. You sure it's not a transvestite?"

"I'm sure."

"How?"

"She had nice legs." Sam said. Michael laughed.

"Nice ass too." Alan nodded. Sam cracked up.

"Alan." Came a gruff voice. Alan looked up and saw Edgar in the doorway. "Come here."

"I'll talk to you guys in a minute." He walked over to his brother and the two went into the other room.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Edgar told his younger brother quietly as he shut the door.

"I have to go."

"No you don't."

"I do. I let Angel down. I swore to myself that I was going to do anything it took to save her. Even if it meant facing Tori alone."

"I'd kill her before she could lay a hand on you." Edgar crossed his arms while he leaned on the wall. "This isn't going to be a piece of cake."

"It never is and I understand that."

"No. It's going to be a lot harder since you yourself are a target. You could get killed. Or worse. You could become one of them."

"I'd rather die." Alan sneered.

"That's the spirit. We're going to go home, get our things, and then we're all going to meet up in the store and set out from there. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Death to all vampires."

"Maximum body count."

"We're awesome monster bashers."

"The meanest."

"The baddest."

Edgar nodded after they clasped hands and did their sign. He opened the door and the two left the room.

"We're gonna go." Alan said.

"See you at the store." Michael said. Edgar nodded and the Frog brothers left.


End file.
